Let's go to Hippy Land!
by MuderBurger
Summary: Chopper and Alyssa get dragged into a freakish world of Mother Nature and random fish that fly out of water! and not to mention, Alyssa lost her memory and Corroder has a hang over. ; rated T for tons of language!


Alyssa trembled as she hid behind the fish tank. The Chopper's footsteps were getting closer and closer. "Alyssa…" he called malevolently.

Alyssa cringed and flattened herself against the wall. The door opened, and Chopper walked in, holding his favorite weapons, and Axe and a Sithe. He looked around in slight irritation as he realized Alyssa was hidden from his view. "Oh nice trick!" he snickered.

Chopper began to shove anything in his path over in his search for the young Rooder. Alyssa calmed down slightly as she silently took a small vial of Lavender water from her pocket and drained it. If she stayed hidden he would leave. He would leave, he would leave.

"I'm not stupid Alyssa." Chopper said.

"_Really?"_ Alyssa thought sarcastically.

"I know you're here. But where?"

"_Stay calm." _

"In here maybe?" Chopper reached out to open a door that Alyssa had specifically avoided for good reasons. The girl's heart sank, and instinctively she jumped from her hiding space as the Stalker wrenched the door open. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Chopper spun around a look of triumph on his face. "SHUT THE DOOR YOU IDIOT! SHUT THE DOOR!"

"What?" Chopper was now confused. "What the fuck do mean?"

"DON'T LET _THEM _THROUGH!!

"Who the hell is "them"?!?

Before Alyssa could reply two hands a reached out and grabbed the Chopper's axe. "Hey man!! We don't approve of weapons! No nukes!"

"Oh Christ! Why you dip wad?! Why?!?" Alyssa screamed.

"Another hand reached through, grabbing Chopper's sithe, and then the two Hippies grabbed Chopper, and began to drag him into the door. "I think you need to live it our way man! "

"What the hell!" Chopper screamed. "Get the fuck off! Let me go!"

Alyssa stared in udder disbelief. Chopper scrabbled madly at the floor as the two hippies continued to pull him in to the unknown world by his legs. "I can't believe I'm about to do this!" she groaned. The Rooder took a flying leap and grabbed Chopper's arms in her attempt to save her enemy. "Stop struggling! I can't hold on much longer!" she yelled.

"Stop struggling?!? Are you insane? Get these American freaks off-"

A second later both Rooder and Stalker had been pulled through as the hippies gave a ferociously strong tug.

"Oooohhh…." Chopper opened his eyes and was slammed with a major headache. Where were his fucking weapons? He was gonna kick some hippy ass. Ow. Maybe in a few hours, after his head stopped hurting so much.

"What…what happened?" Alyssa groaned.

Alyssa! The Stalker's blood boiled. This was all _her _fault! If she had just come out instead of waiting in hiding this wouldn't have-

"Who are you?" Alyssa asked.

Chopper froze. "Excuse me?"

"I said who are you? You look like a freak!"

"Me?! A freak?!?" says the girl with the annoyingly powerful Rooder powers!"

"Rooder?"

"Yes!

"What the _hell _ is a Rooder?"

"Oh…this is gonna be a looooong night." Chopper moaned. "Where the fuck are my weapons?"

"Sorry man!! No weapons here!" came a voice.

Chopper froze.

"Yeah man! You're in our world now, if you can fight the amazing mama nature, then you're free to go man!:

"Give….me….my…weapons…." Chopper snarled.

Alyssa stared in utter shock. "Why…are there two hippies telling us we're in "their" world now?"

"Have you not noticed that we're standing in a giant forest? Jesus…you idiot."

"I'm not an idiot you wazzak!" Alyssa snapped.

"Don't you dare you slang on me."

"Leave the lovers man! This is a private matter!"

"Ha! Totally man! I hear ya!"

"WE ARE NOT LOVERS YOU IDIOTS!!" Chopper screamed.

Alyssa stared again. "Well? What do we do now?"

The painted Stalker put his face in his hands and sighed. "I don' know." He threw his hands in this air. "_I don't know!"_

"Um…why not start walking? I mean, maybe since you want your, uh… weapons."

Chopper glared at her.

"Fine."


End file.
